


Suicide Squad Survivors

by MeanBlackjack



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Suicide Mission, Slight Violence, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanBlackjack/pseuds/MeanBlackjack
Summary: Miranda Lawson on the run. Garrus Vakarian killing time before the Reapers. How will they ever get along?
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Suicide Squad Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Because the best N7 Day posts come nearly a week late right? Also, Garrus x Miranda pairing likely as they are definitely the best romance options for their respective Shepard's. Don't @ me!

Miranda looked over her shoulder and brought the small submachine gun up to her arm level. Squeezing down on the trigger, she let out a short burst of bullets, tearing through the shields of the closest batarian and she finished him off by thrusting her left hand forward, performing a neat pirouette and spinning on the spot to widen her stance and force her hand forward. Throwing a warp bubble at the batarian, the alien crashed to the floor in pain and the stumbled body made the two humans behind him stop briefly too. Using that to her advantage, Miranda tapped at a button on her omni tool and she launched an overload attack on the one shielded opponent. The rush of energy overloaded the shield but with the attack being so close to the other two pursuers, the assault hit the two of them.

Watching them stumble backwards, Miranda stole half a breath before taking off on her feet again, sprinting through the back alleys of Omega. Her body was slick with sweat and while she had wanted to spend the time after the suicide mission with Commander Shepard doing something fairly less exciting, she had her job to do. Her feet carried her down one of the many alleyways before she moved down a left alleyway and then a right one, moving with no rhyme or reason and doing her best to throw her attackers off of her location. She looked over her shoulder before she looked where she was going. As she ran, her eyes focused on what was coming and it was enough for her to stop in her tracks.

Standing right in front of her was a krogan in dark purple armour, the crest on top of his head was large and a dark green with several cracks and cuts on it. This bastard had seen a lot of action and as he walked forward, Miranda could see him dragging a large hammer behind him. Taking in a deep breath, Miranda brought the machine gun up and inspected it. Sighing, she ejected the clip and slapped another one in.

"You led us on a merry little chase human!" The krogan barked to the woman. "Too bad you're gonna die here on Omega with all the other wastes of space."

He believed that as well. She could see a bullshitter a mile off and as she wiped at her forehead with the back of her right hand, she knew that her night was only going to get worse.

"Well come on then!" Miranda called back, her body humming to life with biotic energy. "Or do I have to do everything myself!" She shouted back as an addition. Her hand was pushed forward and she fired another warp bubble right at the krogan. To his credit, the bastard took it square in his frame but he didn't stumble like his men had done. He looked down at his chest and then back to Miranda, his eyes narrowing on her and he let out a ferocious blood-rage filled roar. His hammer came up and extended, coming to life with electricity bubbling off of the tip of it, he slammed it down in front of him, the shockwave jolting from the hammer and roaring towards her. Leaping to the side and ducking behind some of the architecture, Miranda lifted herself up and over the side of it, firing a series of rounds directly into his frame. The bullets bounced off of his skin and dinged off of the armour he was wearing, it made Miranda want to scream. The machine gun had ran out of bullets and as she ejected the clip, Miranda was quick to lift her foot up and awkwardly kick the ejected clip towards the krogan.

Taking in a quick breath, she needed significantly more oxygen but she didn't have time, Miranda pushed another clip into the submachine gun and started to empty the clip on the krogan. He was still approaching and with every step he took, he seemed to grow another foot in the air, her vision was being filled by the large alien and she was running out of options. Rolling to the side and throwing another overload attack at the krogan, it was barely enough to scratch the bastard.

"Shit!" Miranda cursed.

Looking down at her gun, she paused slightly as the side of the weapon flashed with a colouring scheme. She looked around and saw a lone turian male walking towards the krogan. He brought up one of the Normandy's Mattock assault rifles and with three short squeezes of the trigger, he fired three golf ball sized rounds into the head of the krogan. Miranda saw blood spill from the wounds and as the krogan turned to face Garrus, Miranda smashed him with a biotic lift, pulling him up off of the ground and then slamming him down with the force of a biotic freight train, Miranda looked at the alien as it stirred and slowly started to pull itself up to a kneeling position. Holding itself up by the hammer, the krogan was ready for some more. Garrus walked forward, lifted the rifle up to his shoulder and then fired another four rounds into the skull of the krogan. The large creature fell down dead and the two suicide squad survivors stared at each other.

"Miranda." Garrus nodded curtly. "I see you still have the same effect on most people."

"Oh stop it Garrus," Miranda spat back, not wanting to bark at the turian but feeling like she was going to anyway. "What are you doing here?"

"You found me on Omega remember? I have things to do. What about you? What are you doing here?" He repeated her question back to her.

"I..." She took another breath, her icy cool demeanour starting to creep back to her. "I've needed to come back here for a while. I have things to do."

"Right... Well, this has been lots of fun." Garrus said, tapping a button on the side of the rifle and compacting it down so he could attach it to his trademark blue and black armour. "But I suppose I should go."

Miranda watched the turian look over the krogan before turning and making his way from where he had come. Several thoughts raced through Miranda's mind before she spoke again.

"Garrus, wait!" The turian stopped and looked over his shoulder to her. "Let's work together. We both have something to do on this shit hole. Let's work together and we'll be done twice as quickly."


End file.
